date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott/Relationships
Ellen Mira Mathers They have a Superior-Subordinate relationship, Ellen is one of his top subordinates. DlII.png DEM's board of directors Because of his lack of care for his organization, Westcott is very unpopular among the members of his board of directors. Most of them want to remove him as director and some are even willing to assassinate him to do it. Westcott is fully aware of this, however, he doesn't care about it because he knows that they can't do much about him without getting through Ellen or the immune influential power that he holds. Westcott even seems to enjoy seeing the board try to get rid of him. Elliot Baldwin Woodman Westcott seems to share a history with Woodman, having worked together with him and Ellen at some point. However, at some point Woodman left Westcott and Ellen and formed Ratatoskr. Westcott holds a great hatred for Ratatoskr, considering it an organization of "greenhorns" and its goal "something that can only be said out randomly while drinking a cup of sake". Despite this hatred, however, when Westcott took control of the body of James A. Paddington and used it to talk to Woodman (in Volume 8), he acted rather friendly to Woodman and even asked him to come back to his side. However, Woodman denied his offer. In response to this, Westcott told Woodman that even so, he cannot stop him from achieving his "goal". However, Woodman told Westcott that Ratatoskr will stop him, and that, that is the true reason why he formed the organization. In Volume 10, Westcott has asks Ellen to tell anyone who survives her attack on the Fraxinus to give the message "Elliot. Elliot. You betrayer. You who betrayed our vow. Please prepare yourself. No matter where you hide, I will definitely find you and I will cut off that head of yours." to Elliot Woodman. Mana Takamiya Because they gave her a home, Mana was once one of DEM's (and by extension Westcott's) most loyal subordinates. However, after Mana was rescued by Ratatoskr and told that DEM experimented on her body, increasing her fighting ability but shortening her lifespan to just ten years, she defected. Westcott didn't care about Mana's defection, until he realized that he had lost her fighting ability, he then simply thought of bringing Origami Tobiichi into DEM to replace her. Origami Tobiichi Westcott seems to be interested in gathering powerful wizards for DEM, and after he heard of a wizard named Origami Tobiichi, who had managed to use the without undergoing DEM's enhancement treatment, she immediately caught his eye. Their first meeting was when Origami was about to get frown out of the AST for stealing the . Westcott came in and used his influence as director of the only organization that can make realizers to force the leaders of the japanese military to shorten her punishment to 3 months of house arrest. However, Origami herself actually seemed unhappy about it and thought of Westcott as simply a "creepy man". After that Origami has fought against DEM (and by extension Westcott) several times. After Jessica Bayley was killed and Mana Takamiya defected from DEM, Westcott thought of bringing Origami into DEM to replace both of them. He succeeded by offering to give her the power to defeat the spirits and information about the spirit that killed her parents. However, Origami disobeyed Westcott's orders several times, attacking when she was told to remain on standby and trying to kill the spirits when she was only told to capture them. After Origami was turned into a spirit by , her affiliation with DEM came to an end, Westcott tried to act as if he was sad that he lost so such a talented wizard, but couldn't hide his pleasure about that Origami had become a spirit. Its unknown how his relationship with Origami has changed since Volume 11 due to the changes caused by the new timeline. Shido Itsuka After Ellen told Westcott about a human that could control the spirits powers, Westcott took a immediate interest in Shido. In Volume 7, Westcott ordered Ellen to attack Shido, using him to drive Tohka into despair and make her go inverse. He succeeded, Shido was nearly killed by Ellen and Tohka went inverse. In Volume 9, when Westcott and Ellen talked about capturing the spirits, Westcott thought that it may be better to leave Shido alone so the bond between him and the spirits could become even stronger, and then kill him to make all the spirits go inverse. Category:Relationships